For His Sake
by Miss Murphy's Dandy
Summary: Story chronicles Sookie's hunt for truth, both in life and love. In this case, she finds both in Eric. Exploring heartbreak, passion, desire, revenge, and most of all the love between two hearts  promise it isn't quite that cheesy
1. Chapter 1

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about why the Vampire Queen of New Orleans wants me, Bill, would you?" She searched his face carefully, scientifically, looking for a tell, looking for something that might confirm her suspicions.

"Sookie, if I knew anything I would share it with you. I hope you know that" he was staring intently at his hands in his lap.

"The King of Mississippi found some documents in your possession. Documents recounting my family tree…" she let my words fall off, hoping he might fill in the gaping holes, and untangle the web that was circling him in his lies.

"You believe something the King of Mississippi tells you?" he looked at Sookie bitterly, like she had admitted to adultery and slave trading in the same breath.

"Bill, I spoke to my cousin. She said some things that make believe there is more than you are telling." The vampire shifted uneasily. The light from candle on the end table between them jumped across the sharp bones of his face.

When he looked up, his eyes shown painfully into her soul. Rich colored blood began to pool along his tear ducts. "I suppose then I must tell you what I want least for you to know." He paused, tension igniting the room.

"I have known the Queen for some time now. We met under circumstances that were both professional and political. I agreed to work for her, do her biding, find her favor, in legitimate ways, for if you have met the Queen, you would know that most means of finding favor include some very unprofessional maneuvers." He glanced at the attentive blonde across from him. She tried to convey no emotion, but signaled for him to continue, suggesting that she did indeed know what "unprofessional maneuvers" entailed.

"So, for my first "mission," if you will, I was asked to move back to the town of my own human roots and do a bit of digging, researching, sniffing around, of the Stackhouse family" His eyes refused to meet Sookie's as think red rivers forged their way down the geography of his face.

Sookie thought through this narrative. Rationalizing whether this was a good thing, or bad.

"I was curious to meet your grandmother, your brother, and as it turned out, you." Another long pause. "Later, I learned some of why the Queen was curious about you. When I reported back to her your abilities she was enraptured. In her zeal she conveyed to me that she was indeed interested in you for this reason. She did not relay to me what she wished to do with you, and I was concerned that she may not have your personal interest at heart. I thought that if I were to be close to you, I might be able to protect you from her." He now looked up pleading, guilt and sadness marring his features.

Sookie took a moment longer to find her voice. "You never told me." It was not a question but an accusation.

"I didn't want to burden you."

"I trusted you. Our entire relationship was created from a political motivation." This time her voice was both accusatory and hurt.

"No. Sookie, it's not like that at all. The Queen never asked that I involve myself with you, just that I observe you" Blood was now pour down his cheeks and on to the white armchair.

"But it was rewarded. It was an ambitious move. It served you well?"

"It may have been looked upon well, but I swear to you that, that was not my intent in pursuing a relationship with you."

"You have lied to me. You have used me. You have kept truths from me." She looked at him with unwavering strength, "I would like to resend your invitation into my home Bill Compton."

Bill shook his head, weeping loudly and openly, as an unseen force pushed him from his seat and pulled him out her Grandmother's front door.

As the door clicked shut, Sookie's eyes filled and blurred her vision. She felt her breath catch and an uncontrollable wave of wails fell upon her. Slumping into the arm of her chair Sookie sobbed until her eyes had all but swollen shut, her throat was hoarse, and her face was throbbing and flushed. She then stood on unsteady feet, padded into the kitchen, poured herself a tall glass of cool water and sipped it quietly.

There was a soft knock at the door just then, which roused her from her half dead reverie. Stalling just a moment to decide whether or not she should confess to being home, she walked to the door and peered out the door's window. Darkness was all she could see.

Swinging the door ajar carefully she spotted a small package sitting on the porch. An envelope was tied neatly with twine to the box. Opening it, she read in small, neat font:

I feel your pain and bear it unwell. For my sake, if not for your own, accept this gift. If it is unable to cheer you, perhaps I can be of greater service in person?

Eric


	2. Chapter 2

The package was approximately the size of a shoebox. There were pencil diameter sized holes speckled across the top and all four sides of the gift. Untying the neatly wrapped twine and lifting the lid, Sookie found a smile.

Inside the package was a very small, but very spirited creature. It was a kitten. And yet, the beast was spotted like a leopard, beautiful marking dancing across its fur.

The same twine that had been tied around the gift was also encircling the cat's neck. Attached was a tag reading:

My name is Silver

I am an Ashera

I love tuna.

The last thing in the world Sookie needed was another something the worry over and be responsible for. Still, the kitten was particularly affectionate, having leap from her carrier and on to Sookie's shoe. She made a deep purring noise and languidly leaned against her new friend. Sookie was enraptured.

Swooping down to scoop her gift into her arms, she smiled and felt her cheeks mash up against her swollen eyes. "Thank you, Eric," she whispered as she retreated back into her home.

Once inside Sookie went to work, attempting the help Silver feel more at home. Milk was collected, warmed, and poured. A can of tuna was opened, squeezed, and fluffed. A pillow and old pillowcase were arranged just so at the edge of the bed, so as to leave both girls independent, yet neither alone.

Busying herself with her new companion distracted Sookie from the anguish that had plagued her moments earlier. The feline was no replacement for Bill; it could not even speak. All the better, Sookie thought, it won't be able to lie to me.

When Sookie parted ways with the kitten to shower, Silver made so much noise on the opposite side of the door and Sookie decided it was best to let the critter in. As long as the kitten had Sookie in her sights, she was content.

Sookie showered quickly, finishing the shower with cold water, hoping to give a bit of freshness to her skin and reduce the puffiness in her face. She dried and put herself and her furry companion to bed, Silver curled and purring at her feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Just wanted to thank the 9 reviewers out there in the inter-web for their encouragement and support. Putting a piece of yourself out there for the world to examine is scary… but also exciting! Thank you for your feedback. –K

Now on to Chapter 3…

In the morning, the sun refused to shine. An ethereal grey blanketed the yard and road into town. It was a heavy kind of wetness that you could not call rain.

A headache greeted Sookie upon rising. She had unexpectedly slept through the majority of the night, and was now restless and awake. Silver was also awake, staring wide and knowingly up a Sookie from her place at the foot of the bed.

Coffee and ibuprofen were the first and only plans of Sookie's morning; that and perhaps a trip to the feed store in town, to stock up on kitten supplies. Silver was on her heels with each step, following her blond human around so as not to lose her.

Two cups of coffee, 800mg of ibuprofen, a bag of cat litter, a bedazzled collar, a handful of cat toys, and three hours later, Sookie and Silver had made their way back home and were enjoying a rather lazy late morning cuddle watching a rerun of Matlock. Sookie found the kitten's presence comforting and normal, unlike many of her other relationships.

Stroking the leopard printed fur and reflecting on Bill, and vampires in general, Sookie made an internal pact with herself and her Silver, to remove herself from the world of the immortals.

"They're just a whole lot a trouble anyhow," she reasoned with her friend.

"Only good for one thing" she paused, "well, maybe more than one thing, but certainly more bad than good." The kitten made a small meowing noise and stretched out across Sookie.

"How am I going to leave you home when I go to work tonight?" she asked the critter. "I get the impression you aren't going to like it much"

Feeling guilty about leaving her very new, very young kitten alone, Sookie called on her resources.

"Hey Tara" she said when the phone was picked up on the other end of the line.

"Sookie, you ok?" it seemed to be the greeting she got when she called anyone these days, as if her getting into trouble was now the norm and what everyone expected from her.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I think maybe I'm better than I've been in a long while."

"I've sworn off vampires," she added after a pause.

"About fucking time" Tara piped.

"Well, that's not really what I was call'n about. You see, I've inherited a kitten. It's just about the cutest thing you've ever seen Tara, honest to goodness"

"Sounds like a move in the right direction" Tara agreed.

"I work tonight, and I was wondering, if you don't already have plans, if you might cat-sit for me?" her voice was all smiles and pleading.

"Sookie, you know I don't do cats," her voice trying to sound resolute.

"Oh come on, Tara. It'll only be for a little while, and Silver's more leopard than cat, I swear," her words rushing out in hope.

"Fine. But if it gives me any trouble you can forget my ever doing this ever again," she warned.

"You rock my world. Thanks!" Sookie squealed and hung up the phone.

"Okay Silver, you get to meet my best friend of all time tonight. Here's hoping you get along swimmingly!"

After dropping off her newly acquired kitten and kitten supplies with Tara, Sookie made her way to Merlot's.

"Hey Sam," she smiled entering the bar. She had tied her blond hair back into a pony and donned her white tee, tucked neatly into the short skirt all the waitresses at Merlot's wore.

Sam looked up from the table he was wiping down and smiled back.

Lafayette, flipping grease in the back spoke without looking up, "I see how it is, send all your love to Sam, and leave me back here slave'n away." His voice a singsong richness that could only be matched by his outrageous hoop earrings and flamboyant purple head wrap.

The thoughts and wishes of the patrons and employees danced in and out of her mind. This was what it was to be home; this was what it was to feel normal again. Sookie smiled at the thought. How strange it was to think of a bar and the thoughts that filled that bar normal.

But, it was normal. Hoyt and Jason were drinking bear and talking girls at the bar. Rowdy drunks were playing pool. Lafayette was winking at any nervous conservative middle-aged woman to make them squirm. Sam was Sam. And Arleen was jumping from fretting about tips to berating her fiancé Terry. This felt right to Sookie. This felt safe, and good, and most of all normal. She worked with a smile, moving from table to table, reveling in the easy routine around her.

Her cell phone buzzed in her back pocket.

_Hey Sook… ok, your cat's a keeper. Just killed two mice in Lafayette's basement. She can stay as long as she likes._

Folks in the corner of the bar were working to get her attention. She made her way over briskly.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"Well, don't know if you could call us that," the older man stated shyly, "but perhaps you could call us drunk if you brought us another round." The five or so other gruff looking men chuckled.

"Come'n up." She whirled and made her way back behind the bar to pour the beer.

She heard the jingle of bells as the doors opened. Looking up she felt her stomach drop. So much for swearing off vamps, she thought. Here in front of her was the Queen of Mississippi and Bill, strolling in, making eye contact, and not dropping their stare as they made themselves comfortable at a table near the door.

"Arleen" She asked in a pressured tone, and in a pitch she knew would be easily heard by any vampire. "I'm going to need you to wait those new customers. I think I am needing a break." Not waiting for a response, Sookie made her way as quickly as possible into the reassesses of Merlot's.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh shit! I probably should have listened to my cousin and ran. Oh shit. Oh shit." Sookie thought as she slipped past the kitchen and locked herself in Sam's office. She regretted cornering herself as soon as she shut the door.

Bill had looked stern and flat next to the queen. His was no longer painted red with tears. She had felt the coldness of him from across the room.

She worked to find a steady breath and to slow her skipping heart. She counted to ten. And then to fifty. And then to 150. And then to 300. The door stood still. No knocking. No pounding. No splintering or ripping from its hinges. They weren't coming after her. She took a reassuring breath and felt her body relax.

"Sookie?" Sam's voice on the other side of the door called in to her.

"You ok in there?" He sounded concerned.

"Maybe" she replied, relieved.

She opened the door to him.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Bill and me broke up yesterday, or rather I broke up with him. I kicked him out'a my house. The woman with him is the queen of Louisiana or Mississippi or both, I can't keep up." She whispered back franticly. "Maybe I'm crazy. Maybe they're just here for some True Blood and will be on their way… I was getting some heebie-jeebie vibe when they walked in," she added.

"Well I can kick 'um out of the bar if you like. I don't need their business" Sam offered.

"You know, I'm probably over reacting. I saw Andy was here, and the bar is full of people. I doubt they'd try anything sketchy. I'll just see what they want."

The pair walked back to the front and found the vamps exactly as Sookie had left them, sitting silently near the door.

Gathering her courage Sookie approached. "Bill." She said curtly.

"Sookie, I would like to introduce you to the Queen of Louisiana and Mississippi. I believe her reputation has proceeded her." He did not smile, his shoulders were hunched and his stare was cold.

"Well aren't you the spiting image of Hadley. Lovely. Just lovely. So pleased to meet you my dear," the queen purred.

"The pleasure is all yours I assure you" Sookie rebuked. "What are you doing here?" She asked, turning to Bill, hands on hips.

"We thought you might like to come back to Mississippi with us, darling. Wouldn't that just be the cat's meow" the queen red lipstick stretched as the queen giggled.

"I'm not go'n anywhere with the two of you."

"Oh she is funny. I can see why you attached yourself to her, Bill." Sophie-Ann spoke conspiratorially to the other vampire.

"Is there anything I can get you? True Blood perhaps?" Sookie piped in, redirecting the conversation. "Because I can guarantee you I wont be leaving with you."

"A negative if you have it" the queen replied dismissively. "And sugar, I don't tolerate disobedience. I won't ask you again." Her face was hard and beautiful, it refused to be denied.

Sookie backed away slowly. "Arleen! A neg for table 3."

Refusing to return to their table, Sookie made her way around the bar serving customers, and politely asking Andy not to go anywhere too soon. She then calmly made her way back to Sam's office, shut the door, and picked up the phone.

"Fangtasia," a droll voice picked up.

"Pam!" Sookie blurted with relief, "Is Eric around?"

"Oh, I'm sure he's somewhere. Perhaps, however I might be of assistance." Her voice was now deep and sultry.

"I'll take all the back up I can get" Sookie replied.

"How might I be of service? I have skills that would blow your mind"

"Not exactly what I had in mind. But, thanks, really. If Eric was close by I would really appreciate speaking with him" She persisted.

There was a long pause. "Next time then" and she heard the phone being set down.

"To what do I owe this pleasure? Although, I must assure you that I prefer my encounters with you in person." Eric was toying with the phone cord like a horny adolescent.

"Well, in this case so would I. Look, I seem to have found my way into a situation. I hate to keep bothering you, but, I'm a bit desperate for vampire backup."

Eric sat upright in his chair. "What kind of situation?" His voice strained, struggling to remain sounding carefree.

"The kind of situation where my ex-boyfriend and the Queen of Louisiana are wanting to kidnap me"

"Where are you?" each word a staccato demand.

"Merlot's"

The line was dead. Either he had hung up in his haste to get to her, or the phone had been disconnected.

She turned around to return to the front of the bar where many eyes could keep her safe, however, when she turned she found two sets of eyes glowering at her.


	5. Chapter 5

"I hope you don't mind, but as I'm ready to leave, and am not in the mood to wait for my hunky sheriff to arrive, I believe Russell has the car pulled up and is ready for us." Her voice was forced rainbows and unicorns.

"I said I wasn't leaving with you." Sookie reiterated, but the two vamps were blocking her only exit.

"All right then, Bill, looks like we are doin' this the hard way," the queen replied.

Bill made a move toward Sookie, just as there was a loud commotion out front.

"Sookie Stackhouse! Sookie!" It was Tara, and she sounded unhappy.

"God fuck'n damn-it Sookie, your cat just pissed all over my bed! I am given the little monster back, I will not keep this thing at my house!" Tara came storming back into Sam's office with the cat extended at arms length away from her.

As soon as the kitten had visual contact with Bill and Sophie-Ann its fur spiked out in all direction, its ears fell back flat against its skull, and it started sputtering sneezes between hisses. Tara dropped the creature and like a bolt of lightening it sped toward Bill, clawed its way up his front and bit his face.

Bill leaped back in shock and pain. There was a searing; burning noise coming from the place Silver had attached herself. Bill reached to pluck the small feline from his face, but was unable to hold the cat; as soon as his skin touched the animal it started to burn.

Sophie-Ann's fangs dropped down menacingly as she shot a death glare at Tara.

"Oh fuck! Sookie, what the fuck is this?" Tara blurted as she took several steps backwards.

Lafayette then rounded into the hall with Sam, spurred by the drama of Tara and the tiny cat that had just come careening through the establishment.

"Tara, get back to the bar" Sam barked. Then turning toward the vampires, "get the fuck out. Now."

Sophie-Ann was not afraid, or amused. She took the several steps toward Sookie, lifted her off the floor, kicking and screaming, and threw herself through the closed office window and into the muggy summer night.

Bill, still preoccupied with the cat, did not follow. Sam, grabbing his gun from beneath his desk, did however follow suit.

Jason and Andy were close behind, with Tara scrambling with her silver necklace to help the "officers" restrain the remaining vampire.

With Russell waiting anxiously in the parking lot there was no hope for the pursuers. Sophie-Ann unceremoniously dumped Sookie into the car, glass shards and blood covering her like freckles on an Irish youth in summer.

Russell's smile was dark and relentless.

"Sookie Stackhouse, my, my, it has surely been too long. Please buckle but, looks as if it is going to be a bumpy ride."

The wheels slipped and span against the gravel before catching and lurching the car forward, slamming Sookie against the leather seat backs.

Sookie could hear shots being fired in a final attempt to stop the kidnapers, a pop of the back tire reassured Sookie that Sam's aim was just as good as it ever was.

The popped tired did not seem to worry her royal captors.

"Let me out of here" Sookie spat at the queen perched delicately to her left, picking shards of glass from her hair.

"Now why would I want to go and do that?" She purred.

"They'll come after me. They won't let you do this." And if as an answer to her prayers she heard the piercing siren of Andy's sheriff's car in the distance.

Barreling down the old dirt roads much faster than Sookie would have liked the queen leaned in and sniffed her neck. Her fangs descended and the King of Mississippi whipped his head around and shouted, "I don't believe that was part of the deal." The car veered sharply to the right and Sookie was sure the car would flip.

The car was now careening down an even smaller lane; down what appeared to be a very long drive way.

"Where are you taking me?" Sookie asked softly as she spied a very large and dilapidated mansion butted up against a large murky swamp at the end of the drive.


End file.
